Aishiteru, Haruhi
by Yelo
Summary: Continuation from ep. 26 After the Grand Festival, its summer time! What happens when the twins come and take her on a 2 week trip to Hawaii? ALONE? Tamaki freaks out, and top secret agents are looking for them! How will this vacation come out?
1. Thunderstorm

**Title: **Aishiteru, Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Continuation from ep. 26 After the Grand Festival, its summer time! What happens when the twins come and take her on a 2 week trip to Hawaii? ALONE? Tamaki freaks out, and top secret agents are looking for them! How will this vacation come out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (although i wish i did XD)

**Chapter 1**: Thunderstorm

Haruhi stood watching the fireworks with the Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki-sempai's hand was on her shoulder, and he was smiling at her. She smiled back and turned towards the fireworks. They were beautiful, red, orange, yellow, blue, green, purple, and more colors. As she watched the fireworks, she remembered all the times she shared with the Host Club, her first day, opening the door, Tamaki's face when he found out she was girl.

After a while, Haruhi said, "I'm going back to the third music room."

"Ooh! Let me come with you!" Tamaki quickly replied, brushing his hair away from his eyes. The girls in the back cried, "KYAH!"

"No, it's ok. You guys can stay here until you're bored of these girls." Haruhi left with a wave.

As she walked to the entrance of her high school, the girls and boys around her, who thought she was a boy gave her "Hi's". Haruhi waved back, and smiled. [From somewhere, sparkles appear, making her smile prettier

"KYAHH!" the girls fainted. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. She walked down the hallway, towards the third music room. When she opened the door, the room was black. She sat on the sofa and lay down. Closing her eyes, she thought out some things.

"It's the end of the second semester, so that means its summer now. Dad said he was going to be working all summer, double shifts. What am I going to do?" she thought. Slowly, Haruhi fell asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru were first to reach the third music room. Chattering loudly, they walked him. Hikaru quickly shushed his brother, and pointed at the sleeping Haruhi.

"Sleeping Beauty eh?" Kaoru snickered softly. Hikaru stroked Haruhi's cheek.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered.

Kaoru replied with a shrug.

"Maybe we should bring her home. It is getting dark, and I hear that there may be a storm tonight." Kaoru looked outside.

"Yea." Hikaru picked up Haruhi bridal style and the twins left the room quickly. When they got outside, they found their limo already waiting. Kaoru had apparently called for their limo before.

Escaping the notice of Tamaki and the others, they drove to Haruhi's house.

Hikaru placed Haruhi between him and his brother. As the car turned, Haruhi tilted over towards Hikaru, her head resting on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru blushed heavily, as she breathed on him. Kaoru blinked at the scene, and started grinning his "Chester Cat" smile.

"Well aren't you lucky?" he whispered.

Hikaru blushed again and turned to Haruhi. The twins arrived at Haruhi's house. Kaoru ran up to her door and rang the doorbell. No one answered.

"Nobody's home." Kaoru turned to see Hikaru struggling to carry Haruhi towards her door.

"Get her keys then." He said as he gave her book bag to Kaoru. Kaoru went though her book bag and he fished out her keys. He opened the door and turned the light on. After Hikaru laid Haruhi on her bed, the twins looked around for Ranka-san.

Kaoru walked to the refrigerator door. There was a note attached. He read it aloud:

My dear Haruhi!

Father has to go on an extra shift today and for the rest of the summer. Have a great summer with your friends! Oh and I finally processed your passport just in case you may need it. It is on top of the TV.

Love, Father

Hikaru turned towards Kaoru, who also had a wicked smile on his face.

"Let's spend the summer in Hawaii together!" they both exclaimed, high-fiving each other. Hikaru used Haruhi's telephone to call her father, asking permission.

"Moshimoshi! How can I help you?" Hikaru heard Ranka-san speak.

"Hello there Ranka-san! It is I, Hikaru! I was wondering if you will allow me and my brother to take Haruhi on a two week trip to Hawaii!" Hikaru spoke into the phone.

"And we are going to pay for everything!" piped in Kaoru, who had just come back from retrieving Haruhi's passport.

"Well as long as it is only you two, no one else!" Ranka-san said.

"Haii!" the twins chirped and hung up the phone. They high-fived each other again. Kaoru decided to leave.

"Well I have to pack up for you and me, and then get our designs for her Hawaii outfits! I also need to get our private jet at the airport tomorrow." Kaoru explained as he walked out the door.

"Oh yea! Huge thunderstorm tonight! I'll pick you guys up at 6, bye!" Kaoru's eyes twinkled, getting into his limo.

Hikaru turned beet red, but he muttered a short "sure." Walking towards Haruhi, he smiled to himself.

"Haruhi looks so cute..." he thought as he lay besides her, facing the other way. He quickly fell asleep. A few moments later, a large crack of lightning came down, and Haruhi woke. Screaming, she grabbed the nearest thing to her…, which was HIKARU?!?

Haruhi gasped and pulled her hands away from him.

"Hikaru?" she said as another bold of lighting came down, causing her to jump onto Hikaru's chest. Hikaru, apparently awake, hugged her. He looked over to the side and saw a music radio. He reached for it and opened it. Turning the volume to the highest, he put it next to Haruhi. This did not stop Haruhi from hearing the thunder though.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, thanking him silently. Hikaru saw the fear in her eyes and hugged her tighter. Haruhi closed her eyes, listening to the music, or trying to over the thunder. Hikaru was starting to doubt himself.

"Should I…but what if…won't this be…taking…advantage?" Hikaru doubted himself until his brain screamed.

"Fine!" he screamed back, turning toward Haruhi. His heart thumped as he stroked her cheek.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door. A wet figure burst through the door.

"HARUHI! Father is here for you!" Hikaru recognized it to be Tamaki! He got up and started to push him back where he came from.

"Ahh! My daughter! Why are you doing this?" Tamaki squealed like a baby pig. That _baka_. He still did not see that it was Hikaru! A huge bolt of lightning came down again, and since Tamaki thought it was Haruhi, he hugged the person that was trying to push him away.

"Haruhi, don't cry!" Tamaki hugged Hikaru harder.

"Milord…" Hikaru said, gritting his teeth.

"Eh?" Tamaki said. "Who is this?" he thought.

A ray of lightning cam down. This time it was huge and looked like a rocket. Haruhi came out of the room, shivering and whimpering. She saw Hikaru and Tamaki hugging, and when that huge rocket-like ray came down, she hugged Hikaru from the back.

Hikaru, being hugged by Haruhi, fell on the floor, crushing Tamaki. Tamaki hit his head on the floor and went unconscious. Hikaru got up, and with Haruhi hugging his back, he closed the door. The door was finally closed and because it was open before, the floor was all wet.

"Augh…great!" Hikaru thought as he brought Haruhi back to her bed.

Calling Tamaki's limo service, Hikaru got a hold of Tamaki and went into the rain and thunder. Placing him on the limo seat, Hikaru shouted over the thunder to the driver, "Bring him home!"

"Hai!" the driver saluted and drove away.

Hikaru then called for his twin maids to clean up the mess, and then Kaoru.

"Mmhm?" Kaoru answered.

"Hey, it's Hikaru. Bad news." Hikaru was back in Haruhi's house. He surveyed the damage in the house.

"What a mess!" he muttered.

BONK BONK BONK went the door. Hikaru opened the door to see his twin maids. While the maids cleaned up the mess, Hikaru looked out the window. The rain had stopped. Hikaru went back to Haruhi, who was sleeping peacefully now.

Closing the loud radio, he lay down next to her, and slept.

-THE NEXT MORNING at 5:30 am-

Haruhi had woken up at 5:30 am to a phone call. Surprised, she saw Hikaru next to her. He looked so comfortable.

ring ring went the phone.

Picking it up, she said, "Moshimoshi?"

"Ohh! Haruhi-channn! This is your father! I hope you have fun on your trip! Ranka-san exploded into the phone.

"What trip?" Haruhi said, baffled.

"I arranged for you to g on a trip with some friends to Hawaii!" he said innocently.

"But..I have aerophobia and I don't have a passport and who's paying for this?"

"Daijoubu! I got the passport processed! Well have fun! Your flight leaves are 6:30 am! Are Hikaru and Kaoru awake yet?" he said, totally ignoring her question.

"Noo, wait how did-" Haruhi got interrupted by her father.

"Well wake them up! HURRY!" Ranka-san hung up. Haruhi then heard her doorbell ring. Opening it, she found Kaoru.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Ehh? What's going on here?!" Haruhi cried out.

"We're going on a trip so you won't be lonely since your father is not here." Kaoru explained.

"Oh but I can't pay fo-" Haruhi started.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." A voice said. It was coming from behind Haruhi. Haruhi turned around. Hikaru had gotten dressed and looked refreshed.

"Well, let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, pulling Haruhi away with them.

"But, I need…"

"Taken care of."

"Eh..."

")"

And off they went. Soon, Haruhi was on the airplane, trying not to get sick. Watch out Hawaii! The Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi are COMING!

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! I take all criticism:)

**Note**: This is my first fanfic!


	2. Kawaii Hawaii

**Title: **Aishiteru, Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Continuation from ep. 26 After the Grand Festival, its summer time! What happens when the twins come and take her on a 2 week trip to Hawaii? ALONE? Tamaki freaks out, and top secret agents are looking for them! How will this vacation come out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (Although I wish I did XD)

**Chapter 2**: Kawaii Hawaii

Hawaii zoomed into view, as the plane got closer to it.

"Look Hikaru!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Yea! Hawaii is going to be fun!" Hikaru replied.

The twins looked over to Haruhi, who was holding herself steady, while looking out of the window of the plane.

"Still plane sick?" Hikaru asked.

"Ya THINK?" Haruhi barked back, griping the chair's arms.

"The plane will be arriving at Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii. Please fasten your seat belts!" the pilot said through the microphone. Hikaru put his seat belt on, while Kaoru went to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." He said as he closed the bathroom door.

"Seat belts on NOW!" the pilot said again.

"Hai." Haruhi said as she attempted to put her seat belt on. Suddenly, the plane dived downwards, making Haruhi fall onto Hikaru.

(Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting across from each other)

Hikaru caught her and they stared into each other's eyes. Kaoru opened the bathroom door just a crack. He saw Hikaru holding Haruhi.

"Phase one, complete." He whispered as he closed the bathroom door. Speaking into the walkie-talkie, Kaoru said, "Mission Accomplished."

"Next phase coming up!" a voice came through the walkie-talkie. Hikaru and Haruhi did not know that Kaoru was setting them up!

Haruhi looked annoyed but was still in Hikaru's arms. Why did everything happen to her? The plane suddenly stopped diving downwards, forcing Hikaru onto the floor, on top o Haruhi. Haruhi closed her eyes as she fell. As Hikaru fell onto Haruhi, his lips touched Haruhi's lips. Haruhi opened her eyes because she felt a strange sensation. She saw Hikaru kissing her! Hikaru's eyes looked surprised. Pulling away, Hikaru saw Haruhi blushing.

"Eh…gomen…" he said.

"Um…it's ok…" Haruhi replied, trying to hide her blush. Both Haruhi and Hikaru walked back to their seats. They remained silent while Kaoru came back.

"…why is it so quiet? What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, just my air plane sickness, I asked if Hikaru could be quiet so I wouldn't be distracted." Haruhi said, looking up at Kaoru. Hikaru nodded.

"Welcome to Honolulu!" the pilot said cheerfully, as he opened the airplane door. Haruhi got off first, and was amazed at the sight of Hawaii. A colorful limo came up to them. Hikaru beckoned her to go in.

"Kaoru, hurry!" Hikaru said impatiently.

"Yea, thanks for helping, a LOT." Kaoru shook hands with the pilot, who smiled- or should I say, smirked.

Kaoru ran towards the limo. Before getting in, he winked at the pilot. No one seemed to notice him winking. The limo drove towards the Hitachiin Mansion #7.

At the mansion, there was a butler waiting for them.

"Welcome master Kaoru, master Hikaru and master Haruhi." The butler said robotically, as if he practiced the lines over and over.

The twins merely nodded. The trio started to go into the mansion, as Haruhi observed, "Your house is very…big."

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled.

"Wait…where is my stuff? I didn't pack any remember!" Haruhi stopped walking and glared at the twins.

Hikaru put his hands behind his head, and replied, "In your room."

Walking through the front door of the mansion, Haruhi saw the grand staircase. It was huge, and the walls were decorated with pictures of Hikaru and Kaoru, dressed in many suits and clothing.

"Damn rich bastards." Haruhi muttered to herself.

"There's your room." Hikaru pointed to a room marked: Ms. Fujioka.

Opening the door, Haruhi looked inside her new room. It was gigantic, king sized bed, huge dresser. The view was great as well!

"Wait a minute….the suitcases are all EMPTY!" Haruhi exclaimed as she turned to face the boys. The boys had fled already. There was no trace of them outside.

"If the suitcases are unpacked…and these aren't my suitcases….then…." Haruhi flung the dresser door open, revealing over a dozen dresses and clothing. All the clothing was for girls! Haruhi groaned.

"No fair! I don't have a say in this!" she said aloud.

"Well, no one here knows that you're a boy, so we figured you should wear girl clothing." Kaoru said.

Startled, Haruhi turned to face Kaoru. He was too close!

"Um…sure?"

"GOOD GIRL! Meet you downstairs!" Kaoru ran out.

"What should I wear? Everything looks like it shows off too much skin!" Haruhi groaned again, as she chose a pale yellow Hawaii tank top with a mini grass skirt. (Hey it's Hawaii!)

--------------------------------------

Back in Japan with Tamaki and the Host Club!

"My darling Haruhi kicked me out of her house!" sobbed Tamaki. Kyoya handed him the tissues.

"I think she thought you may have been a monster Tamakiii." Hunny said, eating his mini cakes.

"Mitsukuni, you have cake on your face." Mori said as he wiped the cake off of Hunny's face.

"Arigato!" Hunny replied as he ate more cake.

"What I sob /I am I I sob /I going to do without i sob /i my daughter?" Tamaki sneezed into a tissue.

"She'll be fine, besides I already have my police on the lookout." Kyoya reassured him.

"Good. Because those twins better not do anything to her!" Tamaki growled angrily.

"I mean if they do I do my karateeee punnchhh onthemm and theyy will-" Tamaki seemed drunk!

"Mori, please." Kyoya pushed his glasses upwards.

"Ah." Mori bopped Tamaki on the head for about the 15th time. Tamaki had gone hysterical again.

--------------------------------------

Haruhi walked towards the grand stairs, trying to pull the dress lower so it wouldn't show too much skin. She saw Hikaru up ahead.

From afar, a monkey squeals and a banana peel is on the floor, right in front of Haruhi!

Haruhi slips on the banana and falls onto Hikaru's back.

"Ooof." Hikaru grunts as he falls onto the floor.

"Ehh…gomen!" Haruhi apologizes.

"It's ok…" Hikaru says as he brushes himself off.

"Well, we should get going!" Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him away to the stairs!

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Remember to review:) Sorry that it's short! My parents said I had to get off the computer! No worries though! I'll write one and when I come home tomorrow, I'll type it up!


	3. Target Sighted

**Title:** Aishiteru, Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Continuation from ep. 26 After the Grand Festival, its summer time! What happens when the twins come and take her on a 2 week trip to Hawaii? ALONE? Tamaki freaks out, and top secret agents are looking for them! How will this vacation come out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (Although I wish I did XD)

**Chapter 3:** Target Caught!

-----------------------------

**New Character:** Julie

-----------------------------

Hikaru was confused, as Haruhi pulled him with her to the stairs.

"She looks so cute…," he thought.

"Hey everyone!" Kaoru greeted them as they walked down the stairs.

"Whoa…Haruhi looks so kawai!" Kaoru thought as they walked to the limo.

"I hope they are there!" Kaoru thought as he got into the limo.

_--flashback ten minutes ago--_

"You got that?" Kaoru spoke into his cell phone.

"Hai master Kaoru," a muffled voice came through the cell phone.

"Good, oh here they come now, please remember the film," Kaoru rushed as he put his cell phone away.

_--End of flashback ten minutes ago—_

"Look at the water! It's so clean!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Yea, that's because Hawaii is a great vacation place!" Kaoru piped in.

"I'm hot, let's get ice cream." Hikaru suggested, walking towards the ice cream vendor.

"Two chocolate cones, rainbow sprinkles, and…" Hikaru ordered and looked at Haruhi.

"Do you have strawberry shortcake?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes we do," the vendor nodded.

"I'll take one please."

"Here you go everyone!"

"Mmm…strawberry tastes delicious!" Haruhi said as she took a chunk out of the ice cream.

"ACK BRAIN FREEZE!" Hikaru yelped aloud, jumping up. His cone dropped onto the floor, and started melting. Haruhi looked closely at the ice cream cone. A GIGANTIC piece of the chocolate was missing!

"Hikaru…how big of a bite did you take?" Haruhi glared.

"Um…a big one?" he gripped his head.

"…wow…" Kaoru said, shaking his head.

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi asked.

"Because on this commoner's website, they said that eating a HUGE chunk of ice cream was good for you!" Hikaru gritted his teeth, trying to endure the pain."

"ehh...that site was probably wrong then…" Haruhi said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yea, well there's this thing called "prank" and a lot of people do them. It's to make fun of people." Haruhi explained.

"That's why it said, USE AT OWN RISK." Hikaru gulped, wishing he never went to the site.

"Well at least you learned your lesson. We cannot swim for another half an hour, because we just ate ice cream. Where are we going next?" Haruhi got up from kneeling, and started looking around.

"Why not try the games? We also can watch a show. OH! I know what we should do! We should go learn the Hawaiian dance!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Sure why not." Hikaru shrugged, getting up.

"Wait, I…"

"NO BUTS!" the twins dragged her towards a tourist school.

"WELCOME!" a girl dressed in a Hawaii strapless tank top and a grass skirt said as the trio walked towards her.

"Hey, we are here to learn the Hawaiian dance." Hikaru said.

Kaoru just nodded, this was the first time he had seen a girl so pretty, so beautiful. He just had to know her name.

"Hello there I'm Haruhi Fujioka and these are the Hitachiin brothers." Haruhi stepped in front of Kaoru and put her hand out.

Shaking Haruhi's hand, the girl replied, "Hello there new friends! My name is Julie."

"Julie," breathed in Kaoru as he stood there, amazed.

"Here, come, I'll show you the Hawaiian dance!" Pulling Haruhi with her, she walked to the middle of the floor.

"First…" Julie began.

An hour passed, and Haruhi finally got the hang of the dance. On the other hand, Hikaru and Kaoru were having trouble with the dance moves.

"Wait, so we wiggle?" Hikaru said as Haruhi burst out laughing.

"No silly, here let me help you." Haruhi went beside Hikaru and helped him.

"Hey Kaoru, need help?" Julie appeared behind Kaoru, making him shudder in delight.

"Sure," he stammered.

Julie held Kaoru from the back, and helped him move.

"See, it's not so hard!" Julie said.

"Yea…" Kaoru said.

"I'd like to get to know you more, want to have dinner with me?" Julie asked suddenly.

"Sure." Kaoru's heart jumped. This was his CHANCE!

Turning around, he asked Hikaru if he was going to come, but he was nowhere to be found! Haruhi had disappeared too!

"Hikaru? Haruhi?" Kaoru squeaked, as Julie stared.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Oh, nothing." He muttered as he took out his cell phone. Pressing a few buttons, he typed: _are you watching?_

He got a text message back a minute later: _yea, we are watching and clicking.__ I just love shooting people and blowing them up._

Texting back as fast as he could, Kaoru wrote: _thanks a lot!_

"Come, I'll show you the next part of the dance!" Julie pulled Kaoru's hand and pried the cell phone out of his hands. Putting it on the table, she grabbed his arms.

"Now, this type of…" Julie began again.

----------------------------

"Are you sure we didn't need to tell Kaoru? He might be worried." Haruhi said as she and Hikaru walked along the beach.

"Yea, I'm sure he'll be fine." Hikaru said as he walked along side her.

Little did these two know, two men in the back were watching them closely, snapping pictures, and hiding behind the rocks. Moreover, little did THEY know, two MORE men in the back were following THEM, and were ALSO taking pictures.

Haruhi thought she heard a clicking sound. She twirled around. No one was there.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, worried.

"I thought I heard...never mind probably a seagull or something." Haruhi said, turning back.

Walking down the beach, Hikaru and Haruhi felt at ease.

Suddenly, Hikaru took Haruhi's hands, and pulled her to the water.

"Come, the water seems refreshing." He laughed as she tumbled into the water.

"Ack! Hikaru!" she said as she stood up, all wet.

Hikaru stood laughing at her until she splashed water on onto him, getting his shirt wet.

"Hey!" he said surprised, and splashed back.

_Click, click._ The pictures of Hikaru and Haruhi laughing and playing in the water were taken as time flew by. These pictures were being taken by Kaoru's photographers. He had asked them to take pictures of them together. Behind Kaoru's photographers, were also photographers. Yet Kaoru did not send them! Who sent them though?

"sir, target sighted, and caught." The mystery men spoke into a phone.

"good, now keep a look out for my _daughter_." A voice came back.

-----------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Sorry that the chapters are short, I have lots of homework! Also, please tell me what you want to happen next! What do you think the brothers and Haruhi are going to do now? ;) Ooh! I left you people off on a cliff hanger! Hehe XD Please review! I will update soon! Also, **Julie** is an outside character, so sorry for the confusions if there are any!


	4. The Dinner

**Title:** Aishiteru, Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Continuation from ep. 26 After the Grand Festival, its summer time! What happens when the twins come and take her on a 2 week trip to Hawaii? ALONE? Tamaki freaks out, and top secret agents are looking for them! How will this vacation come out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (Although I wish I did XD)

**Chapter ****4:** The Dinner

-----------------------------

"Wow, thanks to you, now I'm all wet!" Haruhi complained as she got out of the water. Hikaru followed her.

"Well, it's not my fault you dunked my head under water." Hikaru answered back.

"Gee, thanks!" Haruhi murmured as she tried to dry off. No good.

"Come; let's go see the rest of Hawaii!" Hikaru said, grabbing Haruhi's small hands. The two winced at each other's touch.

"Sure, but what about Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, he has a date with that Julie girl." Hikaru lied. Little did he know, Kaoru DID have a date with her!

"Really? Do they really like each other?" Haruhi said as she walked, hand in hand with Hikaru towards the restaurants.

_His hand feels…so soft, so nice…_ Haruhi thought as she held his hand.

"Yea, didn't you see him?" Hikaru said as he looked around for a good restaurant.

"Let's go there!" Haruhi pointed across the street, to a dim lighted restaurant.

Shrugging, Hikaru led Haruhi over to the restaurant.

"Welcome to our Hawaiian Couple Palace! Where hearts are formed, and were engagements are given!" a cross dresser like Ranka-san popped up, and ushered them to their seats.

"Eh…" Hikaru said, speechless for once. The booth the two were in was heart shaped. It had two seats, red and pink colors all over the place and had heart shaped utensils.

Haruhi looked around as Hikaru blushed.

"Well this is better than nothing." She said bluntly.

Hikaru nodded.

"Would you two like to order something?" the waiter came over and was dressed in a red dress with a pink apron. Her hair was tied with a polka dotted red and white ribbon. Even her nails were pink, her shoes were bright red. Guess what? She had red hair as well.

"The menu is: heart shaped cookies, heart shaped salad, heart shaped soda, heart shaped-"the waiter listed all the foods they had to offer.

"Um…" Hikaru blushed.

"I'll take the crab please." Haruhi spoke up.

"I'm terribly sorry, we are out of crab. Why not try to heart shaped crab?" the waiter apologized.

"Oh, well isn't that the same?"

"No dear, it's very different! You see, a crab is a regular crab. A heart shaped crab is a heart shaped crab. Would you like to order the heart shaped crab?"

"No, I want crab."

"We only have Heart shaped crab. Would you like to order that?"

"NO…I want REGULAR CRAB!"

"I'm sorry, we don't have regular crab."

"Then how you make heart shaped crab then?"

"Why, we use CRABS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Heart shaped crab it is! And what would you like sir?" the waiter did not wait for an answer.

"I'll take the-"Hikaru began.

"Heart shaped soda, sure! I'll add desert with it!" the waiter flew away, leaving Haruhi and Hikaru alone.

In the next booth, there were the two photographers that Kaoru had sent. They were clicking every second. In the booth on the other side of Hikaru and Haruhi were the mystery photographers. They too clicked every second.

"Well, at least this place is…nice?" Haruhi tried to start a conversation.

"True. It is pretty at least! Let's play that commoners game…uhh...Truth it was called?" Hikaru said.

"Sure. You go first."

"Truth."

"Do you enjoy being alone or with Kaoru?"

Hikaru smiled. "With Kaoru." _And you…_ he thought to himself.

"Your turn." Hikaru said.

"Hmm, truth."

"Do you like Tamaki?"

This was a surprise to Haruhi, why the sudden talk about Tamaki?

"Well…" Haruhi thought about the answer.

-----------------------------

Back in Japan with Tamaki and the Host Club!

Tamaki sneezed. Was someone talking about him? He looked around. Kyoya was tapping away at his laptop, Hunny was eating cake, Mori was watching Hunny, and Renge was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Tamaki blew his nose.

"My poor daughter!" Tamaki cried out suddenly.

Kyoya looked over his laptop at Tamaki. He too, sighed.

"Why don't you go look for her? My police are not finding anyone. Mrs. Hitachiin didn't say anything too." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Well, where could they be?" Tamaki asked.

"Possibly, any country. They could be in America, but all of my secret police are already on the lookout in America."

In the background, grinding gears turn and electricity is working. Renge comes out of the floor with her usually "Oh Ho Ho Ho" and walks next to Tamaki.

"If I were them, I'd go to Hawaii." She said.

"Why would they go to Hawaii?"

"Just a guess. All girls want to go to Hawaii because there are many hot _boys_ there." Renge whispered the boys' part.

"WHAT?!?! MOTHER! GET ME A TICKET TO HAWAII THIS INSTANT!" Tamaki shot out of his seat, and starting pacing.

"Hai, hai." Kyoya said.

A few minutes later, Tamaki was on the plane to Hawaii.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm coming!"

-----------------------------

"I guess Tamaki is nice, but too over protective." Haruhi finally said after some thoughts.

"Oh." Hikaru said. That leaves Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Kaoru.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said, worried that he did not continue the game.

The atmosphere was tense, there was nothing to say.

Suddenly, in a flash, Hikaru was next to Haruhi.

"Do you like _me_?" he murmured into her ear.

Haruhi froze. Since when did Hikaru get so close to her?

"Um…" Haruhi stuttered as she tried to think of an answer. Hikaru started to massage her shoulders.

Haruhi could not move. She felt as if her legs were stone.

Hikaru turned Haruhi's head toward him. Haruhi stared into his eyes, unable to turn away.

"I really like you."

Hikaru leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Haruhi's eyes opened wide. What was Hikaru playing at?

Did Haruhi like him too? Accepting the kiss, and closing her eyes, she thought, "_Yea, I do like him_."

She kissed him back. What seemed to be ages was actually a few minutes. The photographers, who had all grown bored, shot up in their seats. Kissing? This was the moment to take pictures!

_Click, click_ went all of their cameras. Kaoru's photographers smirked at the sight. Sigh, young love.

Finally, Haruhi stopped the kiss.

"Hikaru?" she said weakly. Hikaru pulled away reluctantly, smiling at her.

"Yea?" he nuzzled her neck.

Haruhi groaned and said, "This is a public place."

"Fine."

He went back to his seat, still smiling. Putting his hands on the table, he reached over to hold Haruhi's hand.

"HERE ARE YOUR FOODS!" the waiter came back with the load of food. Haruhi's heart shaped crab looked like a regular crab, only it was shaped in a heart. The soda was gigantic, and had two straws. The cake was heart shaped, of course and was strawberry flavored. The salad was pink and red. The meat was red as well, but was cut into pieces that spelled love.

Digging in, the two ate quietly.

-----------------------------

Back to Kaoru and Julie

Julie had brought Kaoru to a restaurant that was very popular. It was called Paradise. Sitting next to him in a two-person booth, Julie was looking through the menu.

"What do you want?" she asked Kaoru.

Kaoru was busy looking around. No one was here except for them…

"I'll get…the salad and the chicken." He said.

"I'll share with you! WAITER! May we have the large chicken meal and two sides of salad?" Julie called to the waiter who came.

"Yes! We'll bring your foods here shortly." Bowing, the waiter left.

Kaoru felt tense. Julie was so close to him. He could smell the shampoo she used.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked him.

"Oh nothing, you're just very pretty."

Julie smiled and blushed.

"Thanks."

-**SILENCE**-

After a few minutes, the dinner came.

Julie cut the chicken and gave some to Kaoru.

"Eat up!"

"Hai!"

The two were done eating within a few minutes, and the salad was devoured quickly. Kaoru noticed that the booth was sealed in.

(Ha-ha a door!)

Leaning in, he asked Julie a simple question, "Do you like me?"

Julie jumped at the question.

"Yes, I like you." She said back.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I…" Kaoru kissed Julie. Surprised, Julie felt herself giving in and kissing him back. Julie came back to reality turned away from the kiss. Kaoru felt her turn away.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm engaged…" Julie said, wringing her hands.

"What?"

"Yea, it's an arranged marriage with some guy I don't know. He's from Japan."

"We can always_ runaway_."

"You don't understand, he's…very rich…"

"What's his name?"

"It's…Souh Tamaki…"

"TAMAKI?"

-----------------------------

After the two finished eating, they started to dig into the cake. Haruhi's hands accidently brushed against Hikaru, leaving her chills. Hikaru closed the door to the booth, and sat next to Haruhi.

(Yes, there WAS a door to the booth for some odd reason)

Kissing her on the cheek, he hugged her.

"Will you go out with me?" He said, holding her hands.

"_His hands are so soft…_" Haruhi thought as she blushed lightly.

"Sure," she beamed in delight as Hikaru kissed her on the mouth again.

The photographers left silently, leaving them in peace.

"Kaoru, sir, if you answer this, we are going to take a break. We shot some awesome pictures though." The photographers left Kaoru a voice mail.

The mystery photographers also called their boss, "We're coming back."

"Haii! Arigato! I hope you shot some good parts." A voice came back.

"No problem, _Ranka-san_."

-----------------------------

**A/N:** Hey? Who said anything about Tamaki? XD To those who thought Tamaki sent the other photographers, you were wrong! Hehe! I love this part:D Anyways sorry these chapters are SOO short! I will make sure the next one longer. Also, please review and tell me what you want to happen next! Thanks a lot!


	5. Won't you say you love me too

**Title:** Aishiteru, Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Continuation from ep. 26 After the Grand Festival, its summer time! What happens when the twins come and take her on a 2 week trip to Hawaii? ALONE? Tamaki freaks out, and top secret agents are looking for them! How will this vacation come out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (Although I wish I did XD)

**Chapter 5:** Won't you say you love me too?

-----------------------------

Kaoru looked stunned. Tamaki? With Julie? Tamaki cannot be he thought frustrated! Kaoru clenched his fist, feeling incredibly jealous.

"Ne…are you ok?" Julie nudged Kaoru, concern filling her eyes as she looked at him. Kaoru grabbed Julie's shoulders, startling her.

"Do you even know Tamaki?" He said.

Julie stared into his eyes, coming together again. "No." she finally said after a while.

Kaoru's heart flipped. Maybe there was a chance!

"Do you really… like …like him?" Kaoru hoped Julie did not. She couldn't...could she?

"I don't know yet, I have yet to meet him. I was supposed to go to Japan tomorrow, but…" she halted, feeling nervous.

"But?" Kaoru questioned, his hopes rising.

"I met you…" blushing furiously, Julie turned away from Kaoru, embarrassed. "I was going to…cancel the engagement…but my father told me that Tamaki was on his way here…" Julie rubbed her temples. [How did everything go wrong?

Kaoru froze. Tamaki. Coming. To. Hawaii? Kaoru's mind screamed. This can't be! What about Haruhi and Hikaru? Standing up immediately, he looked for his cell phone, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Did I do something?" Julie grabbed his hand, worried.

"No, I just need my cell phone…" Kaoru looked down at Julie. 'She's so cute…' he thought, his cheeks flushing.

"Here, you can borrow mine."

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…but I have a question. Do you really like me?" Kaoru put the cell phone down. Sitting down himself, he held Julie's hands.

"Yes." She breathed in.

"Do you want to be married to Tamaki?" Kaoru asked, pushing it further.

Julie replied without thinking, "No, but-" she was cut off when Kaoru placed his lips on hers, placing a light kiss.

Julie closed her eyes at the contact. Soon, Kaoru broke the kiss and she spoke.

"I really like Kaoru, but I am already engaged. Father will never let me marry him, even if he is rich!" Julie thought.

Kaoru tried to smile at Julie, but his face faltered.

"I'm truly sorry Kaoru, if only there was a way for us to be together." Julie looked down at the ground, knowing there was no way. Her father was very strict.

"Who is your father?"

"King of Hawaii…"

"KING?" 'No wonder she had to marry Tamaki…' he thought sadly.

Kaoru had completely forgotten about calling Hikaru.

"Yea…" Julie said with a frown. Everyone says that.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hawaiian soldiers came and surrounded Julie and Kaoru.

"What's going on?" Kaoru shouted, hugging Julie towards him, in a protective way.

"It's alright Kaoru, it's just my father." Julie tugged away from Kaoru and walked towards one of the soldiers. Speaking rapidly, Julie chatted with one soldier. That one solider had a gleaming badge that said "Commander". Kaoru guessed that this was the Commander of the army, which was in the restaurant.

Kaoru waited. Julie and the Commander had finished talking, and the Commander was red-faced.

"Gomen-ne. I didn't know you two were friends." The Commander bowed low towards Kaoru. His head touched his chest as he bowed lower.

"It's alright. You can get up now." Kaoru rushed to the Commander and pulled him upright.

"So, Miss Julie, your father wishes to speak with you. He has a very important message for you." The Commander faced Julie again, this time with a stern face.

"Father? He wishes to see me again?" Julie rolled her eyes. 'This better not be about Tamaki again. I'm sick and tired of hearing why he is so great!' Julie thought, a little bit mad.The waiter came over, her face flushed.

"Here's the bill." She yelped.

The commander nodded, and took out a huge sum of money.

"Now, let us be on our way, Miss Julie." The Commander bowed, and put his hand out, showing Julie the way out.

"Come Kaoru." Julie beckoned Kaoru to follow.

The Commander put his hand in front of Kaoru, right when he took his first step towards Julie.

"Sorry sir, but this is a confidential matter. You cannot pass." The Commander said.

"But-"Julie protested.

"No buts miss. Please continue toward our limo."

"Kaoru-"

"It's alright Julie. You go on ahead." Kaoru shook his head at her gesture and looked towards the Commander. The Commander was not moving anywhere.

Julie left without another word, and the other soldiers followed.

The Commander was last to go out.

"Please don't bother our miss again. She is engaged." With that being said, he left.

Kaoru fell back into the seat. His heart was torn. Punching the seat, he breathed hard. 'Why is this happening?' he thought.

He looked over the table where he and Julie were eating. Julie had forgotten her cell phone!

Kaoru picked it up, and his long hands fingered around it.

Suddenly, his mind shot upward. 'HIKARU!' he remembered.

He called Hikaru as he left the restaurant. The waiter that just waited on him jumped as he brushed past her.

"Come again!" she squeaked sarcastically.

Hikaru did not pick up his phone.

Kaoru became frustrated. First Julie, now Hikaru. What are we going to do now?

-----------------------------

Back to Tamaki on his plane!

'I am coming Haruhi!' Tamaki thought as the plane flew towards Hawaii. Hawaii still did not come into view yet, and Tamaki gripped the chair arm.

'Why aren't we arriving yet?' he said out loud.

Suddenly, he saw land. He grabbed his stuff. His stuff…where was his stuff? A butler came up to him and said, "Sir, you left your belongings at the airport, I've been trying to tell you that ever since you boarded this plane."

Tamaki froze.

"#$$" he murmered.

"It doesn't matter now! At least I have my passport!" Tamaki rushed on.

"Well sir, you left your passport on the counter of the airplane with the agents. You just grabbed your ticket and ran off to the plane." The butler regretted saying this.

"WHAT!? You have GOT to be kidding me!" Tamaki exploded. How could everything go wrong?

"But sir, I don't joke." The butler said solemnly.

"WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT THE DOMINICAN REPUBLIC. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS." The pilot suddenly announced.

Tamaki was speechless.

Dominican…Republic?

"I thought this was going to HAWAII!" Tamaki turned to his butler, who was slowly walking away.

"But sir, you took the wrong airplane. The Hawaii jet was to the far left. You went to the far _right_." The butler again, regretted this.

Tamaki's eyes turned into spirals. He was dizzy from all the wrong things he had just done!

"May I say one more statement sir?" the butler asked.

"WHAT?" Tamaki erupted. His face looked like a cat, ready to claw someone's eyes out.

"On your chair arm. It says 'DOMINICAN REPUBLIC'." The butler scooted away as Tamaki stared at the chair arm.

'WHY didn't I notice?' He lashed out at himself.

-----------------------------

**A/N:** Ack sorry for the long wait! I have been very busy. I finally got my SHSAT results back and I am very happy! Also, my friend who reads this story, she keeps telling me to kill Julie. :o Wicked person. XD Anyways so I am _considering_ it, but I am not sure. Help me make my decision!

I hope you guys liked the Tamaki part. I tried to make it funny.


End file.
